1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to a voltage measurement device and a voltage sensor, and more particularly, to a voltage measurement device for calculating an alternating current (AC) voltage using a voltage induced in a surface of an electric wire with the AC voltage applied thereto and a voltage sensor for more effectively detecting a voltage induced in a surface of an electric wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Factories with manufacturing equipment and facilities have tried to enhance power efficiency of an electricity production device used to manufacture products in order to enhance production efficiency of the products. For example, a manufacturer uses PFC power control for measuring phases of current and voltage input to a production device and matching the phases in order to enhance a power factor.
In addition, it is very important to measure and monitor current and voltage input to the production device in order to maintain the quality of a product and the reliability of the production device by indirectly detecting abnormality of a production device using the fact that power consumption is increased during an abnormal operation of the production device. And also it is worth taking into consideration recent efforts to reduce consumption power in order to reduce carbon emission quantity and to establish environmentally friendly manufacturing equipment.
Conventionally, in order to measure a voltage, it is necessary to shut off power distributed in a distribution board, strip off a wire for supplying the power to a line for producing each product, and then install a voltage measurement device connecting to the wire. In this case, it is possible to some equipments are need to keep supplying the power and there is equipment with a long restart time required after power is shut off, and thus untold losses may be caused due to idle time that occurs when the power supply is stopped. In addition, a conventional measurement method has a problem in that a significant amount of human resources and effort are necessary during an operation for connecting and installing the voltage measurement device to a wire described above.